Currently available technologies for identifying sequences of interest, including promoters, transcriptional modifiers and RNA stability sequences, consist of computer annotation of sequenced genomes to find expressed regions. Generally, the sequence flanking the 5′end of an expressed sequence is “identified” as the promoter. This analysis is often paired with RNA sequencing which identifies the starts of the transcription. These methods do not yield the cloned promoter or allow promoter mutations to be evaluated.